Farewell
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah suka perpisahan." Ujarmu. "Ya, aku juga sama." Jawabku.
**Farewell**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary: "Aku tidak pernah menyukai perpisahan." Ucapmu. "Ya, aku juga sama." Jawabku.

Warning(s): Typo(s), gaje, klise, bit of incest, alur kecepatan, pendek (banget), dll.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei," panggilmu dengan suara serak, yang kurespon dengan gumaman pelan. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai perpisahan." Ujarmu. Manik lazuardimu terus menjelajahi kaki langit, tak bosan akan semburat merah lembayung yang terlukis di ambang nirwana.

Aku merengkuhmu erat.

Aku tahu. Tahu akan betapa bencinya kau akan perpisahan. Terutama perpisahan dengannya—yang pernah berkata dusta tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Dia yang dengan bodoh melepaskanmu.

"Ya, aku juga sama." Jawabku.

Kau berbalik menghadapku, memberiku kecupan di bibir. Singkat, ringan, dingin. Lalu, kau menatapku seraya tersenyum.

Matamu kosong, senyummu sendu dan wajahmu menyiratkan nelangsa.

Dan aku hanya balik memandangmu. Rahangku mengeras, tak kuasa menyunggingkan senyum. Tanganku terkepal erat, sedang hatiku menyumpah serapahi Si Bodoh yang seenaknya mengumbar afeksi padamu. Kemudian meninggalkanmu—perpisahan yang kau benci dengan sangat.

* * *

.

Cakrawala monokrom, langit menangis dan angin menderu.

Kamarmu gelap tanpa penerangan, terasa pengap dan dingin. Aroma tembakau menari di udara, menggelitik indra penciumanku.

"Hei," panggilku sambil mendekatimu. Kuambil batang nikotin yang ada pada sela jemarimu, membuangnya jauh dari jangkauanmu. "Bisa berhenti menghisap racun dari benda laknat itu? Kumohon."

"Sama sepertimu yang memilih kafein untuk melarikan diri dari kebusukan dunia, aku memilih benda yang kau bilang laknat itu sebagai media pelarianku, Mikuo." Jawabmu sambil mengambil batang rokok lain dari kotak yang kau simpan di bawah bantalmu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih glukosa sebagai zat adiktifmu seperti dulu?" ujarku masih berusaha membujukmu.

Namun, kau hanya tertawa dengan nada datar seiring likuid asin membasahi pelupukmu, "Duniaku sudah terlalu pahit untuk gula, Mikuo."

Lalu aku menciummu, mengecap rasa nikotin yang menjeratmu. Berusaha menyadarkanmu bahwa kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku yang akan hadir, bersedia berbagi rasa di dunia pahitmu.

* * *

.

Aku berlari, hingga paru-paruku terbakar sekalipun, aku akan terus berlari. Mengelilingi sudut kota untuk mencarimu seorang. Kau, yang berharga bagiku.

Kuremat kertas bertuliskan ' _Selamat tinggal._ ' yang kau tinggalkan untukku. Walau tak pernah kau katakan, aku yakin, kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyukai perpisahan. Sama sepertimu yang membencinya, aku teramat sangat membencinya.

Walau begitu, kau tetap saja meninggalkan pesan yang berisi dua penggal kata yang amat kita benci. Dua kata yang sarat akan perpisahan.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Eksistensimu menginvasi visual. Di sana, di tepi danau gemilang yang memantulkan bayangmu dan pepohonan yang membingkainya—jauh dari pusat kota, tempat rahasiamu dan aku, kita, sebelum Si Bodoh datang mengusikmu. Kau berdiri tegak di sana, dengan siluet rapuhmu yang bermandikan sinar rembulan.

"Miku- _nee_ ," kudekati pungungmu yang bergetar.

"Mikuo? Kenapa—"

Kalimatmu kupotong dengan kecupan singkat. "Jangan pergi," ujarku seraya mendekapmu.

"Mikuo…" kurasakan bahuku yang mulai basah oleh air matamu. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat, tembok pertahanan yang kau bangun selama ini runtuh sudah.

"Pandangilah aku sedikit saja, Miku- _nee_."

Aku tahu. Aku tahu betapa kepergiannya menorehkan luka dalam bagimu. Aku tahu betapa eksistensinya begitu berpengaruh bagimu. Membuatmu membuka diri dan mengajarkan perasaan yang tak pernah kau kenal selama ini. Mengumbar kata cinta juga kalimat manis yang terangkai apik padamu dan berpuluh gadis—malang—lainnya. Aku tahu, betapa hancurnya kau saat dia seenaknya pergi dari duniamu ketika kau akhirnya merasa nyaman. Ketika kau akhirnya merasa apapun dapat kau jalani asal bersama dengannya.

Dan kemudian, dia membuang hati yang kau berikan sepenuhnya dengan acuh. Membiarkanmu hancur berkeping-keping dengan mata yang tak kunjung berhenti meneteskan air mata.

Lenganku mendekapmu kian erat, tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi. Lagi. "Jangan meninggalkanku, Miku- _nee_."

' _Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu._ ' Dusta yang dikatakan si casanova keparat yang meninggalkanmu, tak apa 'kan jika itulah kebenaran yang kupegang teguh?

Aku tersentak. Kurasakan lengan kecilmu balas mendekapku lembut.

"Miku- _nee_ , jika kau dapat memberikan hatimu pada si casanova yang mengumbar afeksi palsu padamu, bisakah kau berikan kepingan kecil hatimu pada kembaranmu yang selalu menyayangimu?" senyum sendu terulas di wajahku.

Walau sakit masih tersirat pada parasmu, kurva tipis kau ulas, "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Mikuo," ucapmu pelan lalu menyatukan bibir kita. Membiarkan malam menjadi saksi bisu hubungan kita.

* * *

.

Tak perlu mengumbar kata cinta seperti yang dilakukannya, selama jemari kita saling terjalin, mengisi kekosongan ruang yang ada, satu sama lain, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Persetan dengan mereka yang berkata hubungan ini tabu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.

— _Karena sama sepertimu, aku tidak pernah menyukai perpisahan._

 _Aku teramat sangat membencinya._

 _Terutama denganmu yang kucinta._

 _Bahkan jika ajal yang memisahkan kita, aku tetap akan membencinya.—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola~ Angst-nya ga kerasa? Memang. Angst-nya fail? Cek. Angst-nya gaje? Cek. Wah, begitu banyak fail di fic ini ._. Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story~**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
